The radiator is connected with the outer surface of the nacelle and is used to radiate heat, which is generated inside the nacelle to the ambient air.
The transport of wind turbine components is a challenge due to the physical dimensions of the components. Especially nacelles used for an offshore site may show a length up to 12 meters or more and a diameter up to 5 meters.
For a transportation on roads it is necessary, to plan the road-connection carefully, as a transport-vehicle has to circumvent or has to cope with all barriers like curves, tunnels, bridges, traffic lights, etc.
One example is the Elbe-tunnel, which is close to Hamburg, Germany. The tunnel shows a minimum height of 4.20 m, thus a transported component and the used vehicle has to comply with this height.
In Europe a standard height of new bridges is 4.50 m, but there are many older bridges, which show a lower height of clearance.
Thus the transport vehicle and the transported component have to be constructed in a way that they comply with all of those traffic barriers or traffic restrictions along the way to a planned site for the wind turbine.
Thus the construction of wind turbine components with a high diameter is limited in a certain way.
It is well-known that a radiator is arranged on top of a wind turbine. Due to the transport limitations the radiator and the nacelle are transported separately to the planned site.
At the site the radiator is placed on top of the nacelle with a crane. Next the radiator has to be connected with the nacelle by personal. For the position-work and for the connection-work the personal have to leave the nacelle.
A nacelle of a modern wind turbine has a typical diameter of 4 meters or more. Thus the installation work on top of the nacelle is dangerous, even if the installation work is done while the nacelle is placed on the ground.